


Dirty Pretty Things

by Deaf_Dog



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Erotic Poetry, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 20:20:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11767617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deaf_Dog/pseuds/Deaf_Dog
Summary: Bucky asks Steve to read him something from his poetry book. This is inspired by the book "Dirty Pretty Things" by Michael Faudet.





	Dirty Pretty Things

“Are you reading poetry again?” Bucky asked as he leaned against Steve’s doorway. His eyes wandered the bedroom, falling on his own book on his side of the bed. It was just a small mystery novel that he bought for 25 cents. He liked reading the spy and secret service novels the best. 

Steve looked up from the pale white pages of his pristine book, rubbing his eyes. “Huh? Yeah. I found it at the bookstore down the street and it’s.  .  . good.” Steve responded, a light blush on his cheeks. 

“I never took you for a poetry guy. I thought you liked those cheesy romance novels, if I remember right.” Bucky smiled a little at the memory of finding one stashed in Steve’s bunk back when they were in the army. Although, that was a long time ago. 

“You should see these poems, then.” Steve chuckled, making Bucky curious. 

“Read one to me.” Bucky said, catching Steve’s attention. An innocent smile spread on Steve’s face as he flipped through the pages. He cleared his throat. 

_ “Lost Love. _

_ I found you,  _

_ Hidden by crooked fingers _

_ Of gnarly wood _

_ And leafy green,  _

_ A pale ghost _

_ Drifting like morning mist, _

_ Through haunted trees _

_ And forest birdsong. _

 

_ You come to me _

_ In waning moonlight, _

_ Your story told _

_ On icy skin, _

_ And pages pale, _

_ With purple kisses, _

_ Walking barefoot _

_ And breathless, _

_ Toward my heart. _

 

_ You found me, _

_ Buried deep _

_ Beneath this earthly blanket, _

_ Of thorny twigs _

_ And weeping mud, _

_ Two lovers torn _

_ Now bound together, _

_ In joyful death _

_ We make our bed.  _

 

Steve looked up at Bucky, whose eyes were staring into him as if he could look past his physical being and see inside him. Those blue eyes. 

“I thought poems were supposed to rhyme.” Steve knew he couldn’t get by without some snarky comment about poetry from Bucky. 

“There are ones that rhyme.” Steve smiled. 

“Read me one of those.” Bucky said, moving from the door to sit on the edge of the bed, finally getting a look at the black, white and gray cover of the book with cursive writing. Steve cleared his throat again. 

_ “The Muse. _

_ Body framed _

_ With arms outstretched, _

_ Wrists roped, _

_ And roughly bound. _

 

_ From a tiny mouth, _

_ And pretty lips, _

_ You utter _

_ Not a sound.  _

 

_ I paint with words, _

_ A canvas stretched, _

_ Laid bare,  _

_ Upon the ground. _

 

Bucky was staring at Steve even harder, then gulped. “Give me that book.” Bucky reached for the book of poetry, which Steve denied him access. 

“No. Get your own.” Steve laughed, not wanting Bucky to see some of the scandalous contents of his poetry book. It wasn’t titled “Dirty Pretty Things” for no reason. Bucky looked like he was pouting before pulling at the hair tie on his wrist. 

“Read me another.” Bucky said, an edge to his voice as he laid on his stomach, eyes never leaving Steve’s face. 

_ “Encore. _

_ I love to watch you touch yourself, _

_ On rainy afternoons. _

_ The wandering hands. _

 

Steve felt Bucky’s hand slowly moving up his leg. 

 

_ The soft little moans. _

_ Hips twitching. _

_ Wet fingers fucking.  _

_ A solo show, _

_ Performed for one.  _

 

Bucky’s hand stopped on Steve’s thigh, running his thumb in a comforting circle. It would have been nice if his hand wasn’t so far up the inside of his thigh, teasing him. 

“You said  _ fuck _ .” Bucky smirked. 

“Just because I’m a model citizen doesn’t mean I can’t swear.” Steve furrowed his brow. He paged through his book, trying to find where he left off. 

“I happen to like when you swear.” Steve shivered when he felt Bucky’s breath trailing down his neck and over his shoulder. His lips placed a sweet kiss on his collarbone, hand never leaving his thigh. 

“I have another for you.  .  . if you want.” Steve closed his eyes for a moment. 

“Please, captain.” Bucky whispered. 

_ “It’s Complicated. _

_ I am here, _

_ You are here, _

_ It really is perplexing. _

 

Bucky’s kisses were falling down Steve’s chest, his hand moving up to cup him through his pants. 

 

_ We cannot touch, _

_ In real time much, _

_ There’s nothing quite as vexing. _

 

Steve’s breathing quickened as Bucky slowly rocked his hand. He wished he wasn’t wearing pants at all. 

 

_ Like sex fulfilled _

_ In bits and bytes, _

_ And endless late-night texting.  _

Bucky shifted down the bed, moving his hips against the sheets to relieve some of the pressure he felt from his jeans. His face resting on Steve’s thigh, eyes going between Steve’s and the erection in his pants. 

“Another.  .  . captain.” Bucky murmured. Steve felt there was no way he could say no. 

_ “Open Invitation. _

_ You have such a pretty mouth. _

 

Steve bit his lip when he felt Bucky’s hand venture into his pants, right past his boxers. Fingers wrapping around his erect cock. 

 

_ To feed it only kisses _

 

Steve had to control his breathing when Bucky’s lips came in contact with the head of his pleading cock. 

 

_ Would be a wasted opportunity. _

 

The flat of Bucky’s tongue dragged itself from the base of Steve’s shaft back to the head, taking his time. It was rare for the man to take his time in intimate matters. Steve knew he was in trouble. 

“Say it again, Captain.” He mused. 

_ “Open Invitation. _

_ You have such a pretty mouth. _

_ To feed it only kisses _

_ Would be a wasted opportunity.” _

 

Steve let out a hushed gasp when Bucky took him in his mouth, tongue rolling over the tip of his cock. He bucked his hips gently, feeling hot with his love’s warm lips wrapped around him like this. He almost dropped the book, but Bucky pulled away when he was about to set it down. 

“If you stop reading, then I’ll stop.” Bucky warned. “C’mon, captain. Read me another.” His voice was like music to Steve’s music, especially when he hummed as he went back down. 

_ “Bitter Sweet Love.”  _ Steve gasped. 

_ To slap you, _

_ Is to touch you. _

_ Scream for mercy. _

_ Beg for more.  _

 

Steve stopped for a moment to catch his breath, relishing in the slow motions of Bucky bobby his head up and down. He gasped when he saw Bucky looking up to him with those blue eyes and his cock in his mouth. He continued. 

 

_ To bite you, _

_ Is to kiss you. _

_ Tied and tethered, _

_ On the floor. _

 

Bucky got a look in his eyes. A mischievous look and Steve couldn’t feel better about it. 

 

_ To loathe you, _

_ Is to love you. _

_ Pretty princess. _

_ Dirty whore. _

 

Steve looked directly in Bucky’s eyes when he said the last line, knowing it would get to him. Bucky ground his hips into the bed, feeling impatient. He stopped his movements, taking his mouth away from Steve’s needy cock with a popping sound. 

“If I’m the dirty whore, then you’re the pretty princess.” Bucky chuckled, pulling Steve closer by his hips. Steve’s eyes couldn’t leave Bucky’s, but managed to glance down at the smirk gracing his features. Steve didn’t argue with him, knowing he wouldn’t win anyway. Bucky cupped Steve’s face for a kiss. A long, tongue-tied kiss. When they parted, Bucky was pulling his pants off, ignoring his shirt. Steve worked on his own sweat pants, kicking them off. 

“Take that off.” Steve muttered, pulling at the red shirt Bucky wore. He smirked, helping him peel the shirt off. 

“Do we really need to?” Bucky rolled his eyes. 

“I like admiring.” Steve placed a lingering kiss on the corner of Bucky’s lips. 

“Well, so do I.” Bucky yanked off Steve’s sleeveless shirt roughly, throwing it to the other side of the room. Steve pulled him down into another kiss, wrapped his legs around his waist as he felt Bucky’s own hard on pressing against his own. 

“C’mon, dirty whore. Show me what you got.” Steve said, teasingly. That’s all it took for Bucky to push him into the sheets, holding his hips as he thrusted forward. He rested his head on Steve’s shoulders to nip at his skin. Bucky moaned as Steve’s fingers delved into his hair, tugging lightly at the strands. His hips moved harder, a hand going in between their bodies to slowly pump Steve’s cock. Steve threw his head back, panting quietly as he brought his hips up to meet Bucky’s with each thrust and movement of his hand. The feeling of his body against him and inside him was almost too much. He gasped when Bucky bit his shoulder to contain his moans, hands gripping his hips once again. 

“Cum for me, pretty princess.” Bucky smirked into Steve’s skin, kissing his neck and taking Steve’s lips with his own. He moaned into the kiss as they both met their release, the high sending them into bliss. Bucky pulled away, getting up for a moment. He came back with a wet rag, wiping Steve’s stomach of the spurts of cum from their poetic journey together. Bucky laid beside Steve, twisting his fingers together with his. Steve turned on his side, running his fingers through Bucky’s disheveled hair. 

“There’s one more poem I want to read to you. Is that ok?” Steve asked, cupping Bucky’s cheek. Bucky kissed his knuckles, squeezing Steve’s hand. 

“Yeah.” He smiled gently as Steve reached for the book, realizing he had practically thrown it off the bed when Bucky had pulled him into the initial kiss. Steve flipped through the pages of the book before he found his place. 

_ “Sunday Epiphany. _

_ Suddenly I landed. _

_ The wind knocked out of me.  _

_ Heavy gasps.  _

_ Breathing in slowly. _

_ Fingers checking. _

_ Nothing broken.  _

_ Eyes closing.  _

_ You smiling.  _

_ Me realizing.  _

_ How hard I have fallen- _

_ In love. _

  
Bucky slowly closed the book, setting it next to the bedside lamp. He cupped Steve’s face, whispering a poetic “I love you” before their lips touched. 


End file.
